


We're gonna be in some weird seventh heaven

by kojafras



Series: #messdrabbles [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, and also glass dildos are a thing so this is fine, for a circus?, there's glassblowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae can apparently blow glass. Joonmyun likes to watch the blowing part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're gonna be in some weird seventh heaven

**Author's Note:**

> day 7 of #messdrabbles  
> circus!au + glass blowing!au w/ Suho, Chen

“What the hell are you doing?”

Jongdae glanced up from the long white pipe, finishing up before he started to answer. “You asked me to show you what my plan was.”

Joonmyun groaned. “Minho was nice enough to invite us to join his circus, even though we can’t do _shit_ and you said you had a talent you could use.” He started to pace back and forth. “Glass-blowing isn’t something you can show at a fucking circus, Jongdae.”

“Says you.” He placed his pipe carefully on the ground, and leaned down to pick up the little orange bauble he had created. “Glass-blowing is a lucrative industry, and definitely something a ringmaster could rely on for entertainment before the start of the show.” He tossed the bauble in the air and caught it. “Just talk to him, you’d be surprised.”

Joonmyun shot his boyfriend a glare. Two months with no job, on either of their ends, and they’d finally had a stroke of luck with Minho’s offer. Joonmyun had seen some of the other performers; contortionists, trapeze artists, and even some kid who could throw knives at a target _while flipping_. All he and Jongdae had were Bachelor’s degrees. He held out his hand. “Let me see.”

Jongdae grinned. “So it looks fragile, right? But it’s actually super durable. If I could get a juggler, I could toss to him while I shape them.”

Joonmyun frowned. It actually wasn’t a bad idea. 

“So what are you going to do?” Jongdae reached for his pipe, firing up the oven he kept in their shed for this purpose. “You could join that other contortionist. I know for a fact you can twist your body into some amazing positions,” he leered.

Joonmyun sputtered, fuming when Jongdae punctuated the remark with a wink. “I’m not–I would _never_ –”

“It was just a suggestion,” Jongdae said with a shrug before Joonmyun could get too upset. He reached for the other pipe, the one still inside the oven, and pulled it out and away, heading over to a working table. Joonmyun watched, silent, as the man shaped another bauble, blue this time, and colored slightly as he blew into the pipe, cheeks hollowing and eyelids lowered. Joonmyun swallowed.

He’d already forgotten about this circus dilemma.

“Hey,” he started, as Jongdae finished up with the glass structure. “Have you ever tried an… elaborate shape?”

Jongdae raised an eyebrow, interest piqued. “What do you mean by elaborate?”

Joonmyun grabbed the orange bauble and tested the firmness. “You said these things were quite firm, right?”

Jongdae nodded.

He stilled and turned to face his boyfriend, eyes carefully settled on the oven. “Could you make one of your dick?”

The seated man looks like he might explode with glee. “Why are you asking?”

Joonmyun shrugged. “It’s not quite circus-worthy. But I think I could do a neat trick with it, something you would like.”

Jongdae was reaching for another pipe before Joonmyun could say any more. As the man headed back to the oven, Joonmyun shrugged inwardly. He could figure out a talent for Minho some other day.


End file.
